Battleground Effect
A Battleground Effect is a modification to the normal rules of Tyrant Unleashed. They are active in most Guild Wars and Brawls. Battleground Effects are applied at the start of each player's turn, after they play a card and before their Commander's skills activate. Otherwise, Battleground Effects act as normal skills, meaning that Enhance-based Battleground Effects are blocked by Inhibit and the Enfeeble All effect can be evaded. Enhance Effects Skill Effects Miscellaneous Effects Metamorphosis Faction targeting is removed from all skills. This affects even skills used by Commanders and Structures. This does not affect how Legion operates. Furious Revenge Whenever an assault or structure dies, Heal All 1 and Rally All 1 its allies. Spiteful Revenge Whenever an assault or structure dies, Heal All 2 and Rally All 2 its allies. Fervorous Revenge Whenever an assault or structure dies, Heal All 3 and Rally All 3 its allies. Taste of Blood Each assault deals 1 extra Attack damage for each assault that dealt Attack damage this turn. Bathe in Blood Each assault deals 2 extra Attack damage for each assault that dealt Attack damage this turn. Conquest Battleground Effects Each region in Conquest has its own Battleground effect that is active during battles in that region. Global Battleground Effects Global Battleground Effects are large, unique effects that focus on one skill. They are active for two weeks at a time and when active, the appear in all game modes, including Missions, Battle, Raids, Brawls and Guild Wars. Counterflux 5/18/2015 - 6/1/2015 Whenever an Assault uses Counter X, it will also Heal itself for X/4 and Berserk for X/4. (X/4 values are always rounded up) Fortification 6/15/2015 - 6/29/2015 Assault cards have Armor equal to the greatest Armor value between it and the cards adjacent to it. (Assaults without Armor can gain Armor from Fortification) Turning Tides 7/20/2015 - 8/3/2015 Whenever a card successfully Weakens an Assault, Rally for the amount Weakened. * Attack lowered below 0 does not create additional Rally. ** For example, if an Assault has 4 attack and it is Weakened for 6, the Weakener only gets Rally 4. * Evaded Weakens count as 0 for determining the size of the Rally. * Weaken All will proc a Rally All at the highest amount successfully weakened. * Paybacked Weaken can also proc Rallies for the team the Payback Assault is on. Enduring Rage 8/17/2015 - 8/31/2015 Whenever an assault Berserks for X, it Heals itself for X/2 and Protects itself for X/2. * The Heal and Protect cannot be Inhibited. * This happens after Counter damage is dealt. * X/2 is always rounded up. Divert 9/21/2015 - 10/5/2015 Any skill negated by Inhibit is copied and targets a single opposing unit regardless of faction. * A Diverted skill that targets an enemy card and is subsequently Inhibited will not be Diverted back. * Enhance and Evolve skills will still properly affect cards with the targeted skills when Diverted. * Skills that would target N or All allies will only target one enemy unit when Diverted. * Skills that would only target cards of a specific faction will be able to target cards of any faction when Diverted. * Overloaded skills targeting units that would be Inhibited will not be Diverted, as Overload will cause them to not be Inhibited in the first place. * Diverted Overload will target enemy units like standard Overload and last until the end of the enemy’s turn. Brigade 11/2/2015 - 11/23/2015 Assaults with Legion X also Heal themselves for X for each adjacent assault of their faction. * This effect will occur immediately after Legion’s trigger, before defensive combat skills are applied (Counter, Armor, etc.) * Cards that do not activate Legion (no attack, Jammed, etc) will not apply Brigade’s effect. * Cards that have Legion trigger twice in one turn (via Flurry) will have the Brigade effect happen twice. Heroism 12/14/2015 - 1/18/2016 At the beginning of each turn, all Assaults will be Protected with X equal to half that card’s Valor X (rounded up.) Upon attacking and killing an enemy Assault, gain X attack equal to Valor X. * The Protect portion will trigger after a card is played but before any cards take their actions. It is not affected by Jam; it may be Inhibited. * Assault kills triggered by skills (Strike, Poison, etc.) will not trigger Heroism. Virulence 2/8/2016 - 3/7/2016 Whenever a Poisoned assault dies, spread stacking Poison to adjacent assaults. * The Poisoned Assault will spread the Poison regardless of how it died, it doesn’t have to die from Poison specifically. * If multiple Poisoned cards were to die simultaneously, they will stack Poison on to each other and that stacked Poison will continue down the line. For example: if the first 2 cards have Poison 2, the third card is not Poisoned when the first 2 cards die simultaneously. The third card will end up with Poison 4 (The first card stacks onto the second which then stacks onto the third). * Poison applied normally from Attacking still doesn’t stack, it will only replace the Poison if it is higher. Only the Poison spread from Virulence stacks. Zealot's Preservation 3/28/2016 - 4/25/2016 Whenever an Assault Heals an Assault, it will also Protect that Assault for X/2. (X/2 Values are rounded up)